


Puer Magi Milo Murphy

by NepetaLeijon27



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica, Milo Murphy's Law
Genre: Angst, Crossover, Gen, M/M, Magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 23:00:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14903816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NepetaLeijon27/pseuds/NepetaLeijon27
Summary: Have you ever made a wish in your life? Ever wanted something so bad you’d give anything to get things that way? I haven’t done that… but I already saw the consequences of it. I’m Milo Murphy. descendant of a bad luck legacy… which is nothing compared to what I’ve witnessed.This is co-written with yara-chan. It is also written in script-form.





	Puer Magi Milo Murphy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yara-chan-the-autistic-artist](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=yara-chan-the-autistic-artist).



(The wind blows. It is a greyish scenery. Among destroyed buildings, a boy stands besides a man laying on the floor. The man hesitates while breathing, and a strange white cat-like creature stares at the boy.)

MILO (voice-over):  _ Have you ever made a wish in your life? Ever wanted something so bad you’d give anything to get things that way? I haven’t done that… but I already seen the consequences of it. I’m Milo Murphy. descendant of a bad luck legacy… which is nothing compared to what I’ve witnessed. _

_ \-------- _

**Episode 01**

**You Don’t See That Everyday**

**\------**

(Opening with a blue sky, a flock of woodpeckers land on a tree and people in the streets walk normally. Suddenly, there’s a rumble on the ground, and everyone runs out of the street. A car carrier runs in high speed down the street. A pack of coyotes run after it, covered in peanut butter.)

Music:  [ Agmen Clientum ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qTctjTtm7u4)

MILO (looking from one of the empty cars in the back): Well, I’m all tapped out of peanut butter sandwiches, and the peanut butter by itself doesn’t work. 

MELISSA: I’m more worried about the car carrier crashing into the two possible routes it could go: we could end up on the construction area, or crash into the antique avenue with objects in mind condition.

ZACK: I’m worried about every single thing we’re facing, and we only got five minutes to make it to school! Please tell me any of you have a plan.

MILO: (He picks a compass out of his backpack.) Well, the wind’s pointing north, and this specific street hasn’t been pavemented yet, so a pothole should be available to change our course… now.

(Precisely a pothole is on the car carrier’s way, and some workers are carrying bags of quick dry cement to fix it.)

WORKER #1: Oh, not yet. (he moves out of the way for the car carrier to get its wheel trapped into it and rotate into the antique avenue direction.) Okay, now we can pave.

(Milo holds to his seatbelt while Melissa and Zack hop up and down on the back seat woith all the movement. The car carrier crashes into a store, but the airbags keep the kids safe.)

ZACK: I’m not questioning why they put airbags on the back seat, but why? (The store owner walks out and looks at the mess.)

MILO: Sorry about the store. (He picks some money and throws at a vase nearby. The store owner nods in understanding.) 

(The car carrier’s backdoor opens, and the car the kids are into starts rolling down. Milo gets back inside and put the seatbelt on.)

(As it rolls down into the street, it reaches Jefferson County Middle School. The kids come out of it, and Milo picks up an extra pair of slip-ins to wear.)

ZACK (taking his breath): So… did we…

MELISSA (look at her phone): Two minutes left, BOOM!

MILO: See, I told you we would get here in time.  (Diogee comes up, with a bag on his mouth.) Oh, my lunch! I forgot it again. Thanks, Diogee. (He picks the lunch bag, pets the dog and gives him a treat.) Now go home. (The dog licks his face and walks home.) Oh, did you heard Sara’s coming back from her travel?

MELISSA: Didn’t we? It’s all you’ve talked about before we lost the bus. I can’t stop but wonder where she have been, and why for some reason, she didn’t wrote till now. (They enter the building before the bell rings. The car is then inspected by a policeman.)

(In the classroom, everyone talks and Principal Milder walks in.)

PRINCIPAL MILDER: Good morning, class. Before anything, you’re aware that Ms. Murawski has required one or two weeks of vacation, due to the Forest Protection event. Henceforth, I’d like you to welcome your substitute teachers.

ZACK: Teachers? Two teachers for one class? This oughta be interesting.

MELISSA: Do you have this possibility on your substitute types?

ZACK: Very funny… but I could check again. (Milo rolls his eyes with a smile.)

PRINCIPAL MILDER: (clears her throat, calling their attention) Please, come in. (She looks at the door.)

(The door opens. Two man walk in silently, both wearing greyish suits, though the tallest one wears greyish green and the shortest, greyish orange.)

Music: Puella in Somnio

???: Good morning, children. I am Balthazar Cavendish, and this is my associate, Vincent Dakota. (Dakota bows in respect) We will handle the classes until Mrs. Murawski returns from her vacation. 

PRINCIPAL MILDER: Before you start, there is a certain boy in the class you might need to watch out for-

DAKOTA: Principal, let  _ us _ do the judgement. (he glares at her, leaving her a bit nervous.)

PRINCIPAL MILDER: Uh, o-okay. I’ll l-leave you with them now. Good luck.

(The class keeps silent as Dakota closes the door and helps Cavendish with the books. Milo notices how serious and a bit off they seem.)

ZACK: (gulps) Okay, officially dubbing them “Freezing Stared”.

(Some time pass, and the bell for lunch rings. As everyone walks out of the classroom, some relieved and others already eating, Zack, Melissa and Milo are the last to walk out.)

MELISSA: Wow, these guys are good in teaching and keeping a class quiet without saying a word.

ZACK: Really, one time back there, I was sure Mr. Dakota was staring into my soul. 

(Zack shivers.)

ZACK:  Who even found these guys and ask them to be substitutes?

(They both notice Milo looking through the small window of the door, using his books as a support. Inside the class, Cavendish and Dakota talk.)

DAKOTA: I’m more than sure he’s around this city, Cavendish. You know we can both feel when he’s close.

CAVENDISH: Even so, we must keep a low profile. The classroom felt undeniably tense with our presence. Perhaps we should show them we’re not as frightening as we seem.

DAKOTA: I was not trying to scare them.

CAVENDISH: I’m not saying that.

DAKOTA: (sighs) (Cavendish walks to him and touches his shoulders.)

CAVENDISH: We WILL succeed this time. Trust me. (Dakota turns to him and lets him kiss his forehead. Milo blinks in surprise and understanding, then falls back, possibly through his book support falling.)

\-----

(School day is over. Milo speaks about Cavendish and Dakota with his friends.)

CHAD: The rumors are confirmed. Amanda said Mr. Cavendish and Mr. Dakota are more than just working partners.

ZACK: So they’re actually a couple… that would explain the working together, but not why they’re so… (shivers)

MELISSA: Perhaps they act like that for fear of nonacceptance. People sometimes can’t find these things normal…

MILO: Why not? This is the most wonderful feeling ever. I don’t see anything wrong.

MELISSA: Milo Murphy, you’re far too good for this world. (taps his shoulder)

CHAD: I only hope they keep their “spookiness” on bay for the next days. It’s more than enough trying to see if Mr. Drako is a vampire or not. (He waves at the trio before getting on his way. Milo then sees a quick silhouette passing by.)

MILO: Hey, did you saw that?

ZACK: Saw what?

MILO: I saw something moving nearby. It was small and quick… and white.

MELISSA: Like a bunny?

MILO: No, it wasn’t jumping. (The three of them see the silhouette, and on the other side of the streets, the hint of possibly a white tail.) There it is!

ZACK: Let’s go then! (They’re stopped by Elliot.)

ELLIOT: Stop… Milo.

MELISSA: (groans) Not. Now. We have something else to do than hearing your complaints, right?

MILO: He does have a point though. (He points at the ground. The sewer entrance is open.) Thanks, Elliot. Hi, Scott.

SCOTT: Hello! I was trying to find a place to put my sunroof.

ELLIOT: Find somewhere else, this is a passageway! And you, watch your step.

ZACK: Don’t you mean, you’re welcome? (He looks sternly at him, before leaving with the others. Scott closes the sewer up.)

ELLIOT: You say one time the world would be better without someone and you pay it forward the rest of your life…

(Milo chases the white creature further, glass breaking, random things falling and people looking at the mayhem. Melissa and Zack follow in his tracks, until they bump into Milo.)

MELISSA: Ugh, a little warning wouldn’t hurt… (She rubs her face.)

MILO: Guys… I think this is not on any of the maps I have. (He looks up at the trembling scenario, as if a flashback was coming to view. The scenery around them starts changing.)

MELISSA: What the...

(Suddenly, the trembling stops and the scenario around them looks like a peaceful field of flowers and a rainbow in the sky. Somewhat strange looking birds are in the sky.)

ZACK: This was not on the map, was it?

MELISSA: It sure is not. Maybe we’re on a set of some promo or something. 

MILO: I don’t know… It is pretty in here though.

(The three walk on, exploring the colorful surroundings, eventually coming across a strange creature, resembling a squirrel, but too blurred in texture and stop-motion like movements. It is huge, and its back turned to the trio.)

MELISSA: Okay, maybe this promo might have some financial investment that wasn’t perfectly handled.

ZACK: I’m quite sure now none of this is a promo.

(Milo steps close to the squirrel creature and moves his hand in hesitation and curiosity. The creature turns around and screeches in a long, high-pitched frequency, launching them away.)

(The scenery trembles. From the ground, plants break out of the floor, and the squirrel creature moves away from it. A small being floats among the plants, glowing and moving from side to side. In runes, ALANNA. Its form and swaying movements resemble a mannequin.)

ZACK: What is  _ that _ ?

MELISSA: You know what? Don’t know, don’t care, let’s just get out of here.

(Milo just watches in shock, too surprised to utter anything. Melissa and Zack hold his hands all pull him away from the incoming vine.)

MELISSA: Milo? Milo, are you there? (She shakes him out of his shock.)

ZACK: Dude, really, that’s not the time to actually get shocked!

MILO: I… I’m sorry, I just don’t know if anything on my backpack can take us out of here. This is not like anything I’ve seen.

MELISSA: Has this ever stopped you? I know it haven’t. So yes, there’s a creepy, glowing creature commanding an army of vines in a trembling whatever-the-heck-it-came-from-world, but we’ve seen wors-

ZACK: Hey! (Zack is dragged by his left feet by ALANNA. Melissa and Zack reach for him and try pulling him out, but another duo of vines wrap their feets, pulling them down.)

(While Melissa and Zack are dragged into the vines, and ALANNA disassemble her usual form, revealing an inner swirling void, Milo tries reaching for his backpack.)

MILO: Almost… there!

BG:  [ Credens Justitiam ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WqQ3hP_q7Ns)

(Suddenly, a silhouette bursts in, with a golden explosion. The three look up and see it throwing something: horseshoes! As they hit the vines, they incinerate, freeing the Trust Triangle. As the silhouette lands gently on the floor, they are surprised at who is revealed.)

ALL THREE: Sara? 

SARA: Sorry we had to see each other again in such a situation. (The creature mumbles something and attacks Sara with more vines.) Excuse me a moment. (She clicks her heels and ladybugs circle the trio, surrounding them with a protective dome.)

(Sara jumps up, avoiding the attempts of the creature to trap her too. She wraps her arms around her, and make a fig sign with her hands, jumping in the air. As she opens her arms. millions of glowing stars rain down on the incoming vines.)

(The screeching squirrel creature comes forward, ALANNA on top of it. As it screeches, Sara dives down into the creature and grabs another horseshoe, which grows in size. She throws it down, obliterating the witch and dissolving the barrier. The dome around the trio disappears and Sara floats down gently. among some drops of black liquid on the background, a small black object falls.)

MILO: ....wow. Now you don’t see that everyday. (He’s helped up by Melissa and hugs her.) Thanks for the help, Sara.

MELISSA: Seriously, that was amazing!

ZACK: Ok, I have so many questions. Like, what was this all about? Where did that thing and that place came from? And where you got these awesome superpowers?

??: Good to see you arrived fast enough, Sara Murphy.

MILO: That voice again…

MELISSA: Okay, this time, I heard something. (The white creature steps forward.)

??: Because now I have allowed you three to see me. You four, if counting the canine.

MILO: Canine? (They look behind and Diogee rushes towards Sara.)

SARA: Hey, boy! Long time no see, huh?

ZACK: Okay, one more question: who, or what are you?

KYUBEY: Greetings, Zack Underwood, Melissa Chase and Milo Murphy. My name is Kyubey. And I’d like you three to contract with me to become Puella Magi and Puer Magi.

_ End of Episode _


End file.
